


Wege der Verzweiflung

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Family, Family Loss, First Age, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Tragedy, Two Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Während der Krieg des Zorns die Welt in ihren Grundfesten erschüttert hat, planen die letzten beiden Feanorer, wie sie in den Besitz der nun greifbaren Silmarills gelangen können. Indes machen sich Maglors Adoptivsöhne Elrond und Elros große Sorgen um sie und folgen ihnen heimlich. Plötzlich werden sie jedoch mit einer weitaus größeren Gefahr konfrontiert: dem Untergang Beleriands und der scheinbaren Gewissheit ihres Todes.





	1. Söhne Feanors

**Author's Note:**

> Der Text ist älteren Ursprungs, zwischen 2011 und 2012, was man merkt, auch wenn der Text recht zentral für meinen Elrond-Headcanon ist. Beim nochmaligen Drüberlesen für's Posten habe ich überlegt, ob ich das zweite Kapitel nicht besser "Söhne Maglors" nennen sollte.

Maedhros ging ihren Plan wohl zum hundertsten Mal kleinschrittig durch, während er ein letztes Mal seine Verkleidung prüfte. Die Erde erbebte ein erneutes Mal und er schwankte.

„Die Welt bricht auseinander“, stellte Maglor fest.

Maedhros schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie ist es schon.“ Er richtete sich auf. „Du kennst deinen Teil?“

„So gut, wie es nur geht“, bestätigte Maglor. „Und doch ist mir immer noch nicht wohl dabei.“

„Der Eid, Maglor“, erinnerte Maedhros ihn.

„Der Eid! Der Eid!“, rief Maglor aus. „Immer dieser verfluchte Eid!“

Darauf erwiderte Maedhros nichts. Sie hatten dieses Thema schon scharf diskutiert, und es hatte ihn viel Mühe gekostet, Maglor überhaupt so weit gebracht zu haben, ihn zu unterstützen. Denn sie wollten in das Heerlager der Herren des Westens schleichen und die zwei übrigen _silmarilli_ stehlen.

Leise schlich Maedhros durch das Unterholz des kleinen Haines, in dem sie sich verborgen gehalten hatten. Es lag am Rand des Heerlagerseeröl, sodass es ein gutes Versteck abgab. Als die ersten Lichter in Sicht kamen, hielt er an und spähte zu den Zelten herüber. Ein paar Wachen standen dort, aber es schien, dass sie leicht zu überwältigen wären.

„Sind sie sicher?“, fragte sich Maglor zum wiederholten Male besorgt.

„Elrond und Elros sind gut versteckt“, versicherte Maedhros ihm ebenfalls zum wiederholten Male.

„Sie sind beinahe noch Kinder, es wäre eine Schande, wenn wir ihnen durch unsere Tat Probleme bereiten würden. Ich sorge mich um sie. Und dann noch Elros … Die Valar haben ihnen die Wahl überlassen, zu welchem Volk sie sich zählen wollen, und von Elrond weiß ich ganz genau, was er wählte. Aber Erlos war mit einem Mal so schweigsam gewesen und hatte keinen Ton gesagt. Ich glaube, nicht einmal Elrond hat er es gesagt, und das ist bedenklich.“

Maedhros wandte sich ihm zu. „Ich verstehe dich, mein Bruder“, sagte er, doch Ernst stand in seinen Augen. „Aber gerade jetzt darfst du dich nicht ablenken lassen von deinen Sorgen, gerade um Elronds und Elros’ Willen. Du nützt ihnen mehr, wenn du lebend und unbeschadet zu ihnen zurückkehrst.“

Maglor schwieg und atmete tief durch. Dann straffte er die Schultern. „Na gut. Dann werden wir tun, was wir können.“

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Maedhros’ Lippen.

Die Brüder beobachteten weiterhin die Wachen, während sie ihre Waffen in den Scheiden lockerten. Sie würden sie benötigen, denn ungesehen würden sie ohne sie nicht in das Lager gelangen. Leise schlichen sie voran. Ein rasches Aufblitzen der Klingen. Ein unterdrücktes Keuchen. Dann lagen die Wachen tot am Boden. Hastig eilten die Brüder weiter und unterdrückten zumindest für den Moment ihr schlechtes Gewissen.

Um diese Uhrzeit war es still im Lager, niemand sah die beiden Söhne Feanors auf ihrem Raubzug. Lautlos und unbehelligt schlichen sie durch die Schatten zwischen den Zelten. Nur am Rande war das Lager bewacht, im Innern waren kaum Wachen zu sehen. Doch es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Leichen der Getöteten gefunden wurden, das wusste Maedhros, und er wusste auch, dass sie bald nicht mehr so unbehelligt voran kommen würden, wenn sie sich dem Zentrum näherten.

„Bruder“, wisperte Maglor. „Du hast den Kleinen Amrods und Amras’ Schwerter gegeben.“

Maedhros hielt inne. „Ja …“

„Du hast sie ihnen gegeben, weil du damit rechnetest, dass du selbst nicht mehr wiederkehren wirst.“ Maglor trat auf seinen Bruder zu. „Doch wenn ich wiederkehre, _dann wirst du das auch_.“

Maedhros schwieg und sah weg von seinem Bruder. Ohne ein Wort setzte er seinen Weg fort. Mit besorgter Mine folgte Maglor.

Wie Maedhros vermutet hatte, wurden die Wachen und Patrouillen zahlreicher und aufmerksamer. Als wüssten die Valar, dass sie kamen … Unruhe befiel ihn. Die Pracht der Zelte erinnerte ihn an seine Kindheit und Jugend im fernen Aman; wie lange war das nun schon her! War es rechtens, was sie taten? Die Valar zu hintergehen? Hastig drängte er den Gedanken zurück. Ja, es war rechtens, denn die _silmarilli_ waren sein ureigenes Recht!

An den Wachen vorbeizukommen, war schwierig, zumal die Feanorer nicht noch mehr Wachen töten wollten, um das Risiko einer Entdeckung nicht noch zu erhöhen. Maedhros ließ sich von seinem Gefühl leiten, und so fanden sie recht schnell ihr Ziel: ein schwer bewachtes Zelt im Zentrum des Lagers. Sie lugten aus dem Schatten hinüber.

„Wir kommen gegen die Wachen nicht an“, flüsterte Maglor.

„Nein!“, erwiderte Maedhros schärfer als gedacht. „Wir werden kämpfen. Die _silmarilli_ sind unser!“

Maglor sagte nichts, doch sah er seinen Bruder scharf an. Dennoch packte er sein Schwert fester. „Geh voran“, sagte er.

Maedhros zog sein Schwert und atmete tief durch. Dann griffen sie an.

Die Macht der Verzweiflung trieb sie voran und verlieh ihnen ungeahnte Kräfte. So konnten sie die überrumpelten Wachen rasch überwältigen und in das Zelt stürmen. Schmerzensschreie und erschrockene Rufe hallten durch die Nacht. Weitere Wachen erwarteten die Feanorer im Zelt, doch sie drängten weiter vorwärts, noch immer den Schwung des ersten Angriffes nutzend. Ihre Schwerter blitzen boshaft auf, Blut tropfte von den Klingen und besudelte ihre Besitzer. Maedhros achtete nicht darauf, wer unter seiner Klinge fiel, er schlug einfach blind um sich.

Die _silmarilli_! Bald würden sie wieder ihre sein!

Und dann … Dann leuchteten die Edelsteine durch den roten Schleier, der seine Sicht trübte. Stille hatte eingesetzt oder zumindest hörte Maedhros die Warnrufe nicht. Sein Blick war allein auf seines Vaters Edelsteine gerichtet, die zwei, die noch über waren, und nichts anderes nahm er wahr als ihre Schönheit, ihren Glanz. Langsam streckte er seine Hand nach den Steinen aus.

„Maedhros!“

Sein Herz schlug laut, sein Puls raste. Seite Atmung ging schwer. Die Pracht dieses Werkes, nach all den Jahren noch immer ungetrübt, überstrahlte alles, was er je in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Wie wunderschön sie doch noch immer waren, selbst nach der Misshandlung Morgoths! Aus ihnen strahlte der alte Glanz des Westens, ungetrübt und rein, ein Licht, das für immer aus der Welt gewichen und allein hier erhalten geblieben war …

„Maedhros!“, wiederholte Maglor.

Der älteste der Feanorer schreckte auf. Nun hörte auch er den Lärm, der davon kündete, dass sie verfolgt wurden. „Schnell!“, rief er, warf seinem Bruder einen Silmaril zu und streckte den zweiten in seinen Mantel. Dann eilten sie mit gezückten Schwertern los.

Draußen erwarteten sie bereits die Soldaten.

„Mörder! Verräter!“, spie einer ihnen entgegen, doch Maedhros ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Gefolgt von seinem Bruder stürzte er sich auf seine Feinde, bereit, bis zum Tod zu kämpfen, auch wenn das gesamte Lager gegen sie stand. Es sollte ein wildes Gemetzel werden, denn die Übermacht der Soldaten war erdrückend, doch die Feanorer kämpften verbissen. Sie trugen viele Verletzungen davon, große wie kleine, aufgeben würden sie jedoch auf keinen Fall.

Erneut bebte die Erde, heftiger dieses Mal als all die anderen Male. Die Kämpfenden schwankten, nicht wenige gingen zu Boden. Und mitten aus diesem Gewühl trat Eonwe, der Herold des Westens. Maedhros funkelte ihn finster an und hob das Schwert. Doch als die Soldaten ihn schon niederringen wollten, hob Eonwe die Hand und gebot ihnen Einhalt.

„Ich erinnere euch noch einmal“, ermahnte er die Feanorer: „Ihr habt kein Recht mehr auf die _silmarilli_ , die ihr soeben gestohlen habt. Schon längst habt ihr dieses Recht durch eure Taten verwirkt. Gebt sie wieder her und unterwerft euch dem gerechten Urteil der Valar!“

Maglor sah seinen Bruder verzweifelt an. Würde er doch nur nachgeben, er sehnte sich doch so sehr nach Frieden! Oder zumindest dem, was für ihn dem Frieden am nächsten kommen könnte, hieße es auch, das Ewige Dunkel als sein Los anzuerkennen, wie es der Eid hieß, würde er nicht erfüllt.

Doch freilich gab Maedhros nicht nach. In seinem Zorn warf er das Schwert nach Eonwe, doch in der Hast verfehlte er ihn. Eonwe aber hielt erneut die Soldaten zurück, denn er wünschte nicht, dass die Feanorer getötet würden. So ließ er sie ziehen.

Eiligst machten die Feanorer, dass sie von dannen kamen, beschämt und gedemütigt, wie sie waren, für alle Zeit als Diebe und Verräter gebrandmarkt. Sie eilten weit fort vom Lager und zum Meer, das nicht fern war.

Nun waren von den Feanorern nur noch sie zwei über, und der _silmarilli_ waren ebenfalls lediglich zwei. So nahm also jeder einen Silmaril, und sie teilten das Erbe ihres Vaters unter sich auf.

Gerade, als Maedhros seinen Silmaril hervorholte, durchfuhr ihn ein schneidender Schmerz und ihm wurde seine Hand auf quälende Weise versengt. Er schrie auf, ein unnatürlicher Schrei voller Pein und Leid. Maglor sprang seinem Bruder zur Hilfe, doch sogleich wurde auch er von seinem Silmaril gepeinigt.

„Der Eid!“, schrie Maedhros gen Himmel. „Eonwe hatte Recht! Er ist verwirkt!“

 _Er ist verwirkt!_ Welch schreckliche Worte das doch in den Ohren der Feanorer waren! Sie hatten kein Anrecht auf die Silmaril, sie waren ihnen genommen. Niemals würden sie ihren Eid erfüllen können, nie! Dunkelheit würde sie umfangen, in Verzweiflung und ewigen Schmerz würden sie stürzen. Nein, sie würden es nicht tun, sie taten es bereits!

Welch Grausamkeit die Welt doch innehatte. Doch Grausamkeiten hatten auch die Feanorer begangen, und diese nicht gering an Zahl. Nun wurde es ihnen zurückgezahlt, und das zu Recht. Zu Recht!

Die Welt zerriss, das Meer drängte in die Lande. Tiefe Erdspalten taten sich auf, Feuer drang aus tiefen Klüften an die Oberfläche. Der gewaltige Kampf vor den Toren Angbands hatte die Welt erschüttert und ihren Norden zerrissen.

Maedhros sah seinen Bruder bedauernd an. Bittere Verzweiflung, abgrundtiefer Schmerz und wohl auch ein Hauch Wahnsinn glänzen in seinen Augen. „Es tut mir leid“, hauchte er. „Es tut mir leid …“ Dann trat er einen Schritt zurück und in eine tiefe Feuerspalte.

„Bruder!“, schrie Maglor auf. Doch Maedhros war dahingeschieden, die Erde hatte ihn verschlungen und mit ihm seinen Silmaril. Maglor schrie auf und schrie und schrie und schrie. Er schrie sich all seine Pein von der Seele, doch es war immer noch nicht genug. Schluchzend brach er zusammen und würde wohl nie wieder die Kraft finden, wieder aufzustehen, so dachte er.

Die Pein war unerträglich, wie tausend glühende Nadeln, die zugleich in seinen Körper gebohrt wurden. Der Silmaril strafte ihn für all seine Taten, brandmarkte ihn als das, was er war: Verräter, Mörder, Dieb. Nichts hatte er erreicht, alles hatte er zerstört! All seine Brüder waren tot, seine Familie dahin, verbannt aus den heiligen Landen. Nicht einmal seine beiden Kleinen hatte er retten können … Er ertrug es nicht länger, und in einem letzten Kraftakt warf er den Silmaril weit von sich in das tosende Meer. Und nie wieder sah man etwas von ihm.

So gingen die silmarilli aus der Welt, und so ging auch Maglor dahin. Denn er verschwand aus den Geschichten dieser Welt, und es wird gesagt, dass er davonzog, allzeit am Meer entlang, und von seinem Verlust und seinem Schmerz sang. Nie wieder sollte man jemals etwas von ihm hören, dem letzten der Feanorer, und sein Schicksal war ungewiss.

 


	2. Söhne Earendils

„Bruder, so setze dich doch endlich!“, rief Elros genervt aus. Besagter schritt schon seit geraumer Zeit unruhig auf und ab, das schlanke Schwert von Amrod nervös in Händen drehend.

„Wie kann ich ruhig bleiben, wenn sich unsere Onkel in Lebensgefahr begeben?!“, rief Elrond aus und trat gegen einen Stein.

Schon vor Tagen hatten sie ihre Sachen gepackt und sich im Wald versteckt. Maglor und Maedhros hatten ihnen gesagt, dass sie würden fliehen müssen vor dem Unheil, das sich im Westen zusammenbraute. Dann hatte Maglor ihnen offenbart, was sie zu tun gedachten. Er hatte sich sehr schlecht dabei gefühlt, das hatte Elrond ihm angesehen. Kurz darauf war Maedhros zu ihnen gekommen und hatte ihnen die Schwerter seiner jüngsten Brüder überreicht und gemeint, dass es nur rechtens war, wenn Zwillinge die Schwerter von Zwillingen führten. Bei Maedhros’ Anblick war Elronds Unruhe noch größer geworden, ebenso wie seine Angst um Maedhros. Der älteste der Feanorer hatte ihnen irgendetwas verschwiegen, etwas Schreckliches und Weitreichendes. Elrond ahnte nichts Gutes.

Ihr Abschied war tränenreich und schwer, denn auch wenn die Feanorer noch so oft beteuerten, dass ihnen nichts geschehen werde, so wusste doch jeder, dass die Zukunft ungewiss war. Sie hatten Anweisung gegeben, dass ihre Gefolgschaft mit den Zwillingen in den Osten und in Sicherheit gehen sollte, sie würden schon nachkommen. Doch Elrond und Elros hatten sich geweigert, ohne ihre Onkel in den Osten zu fliehen. Es hatte eine lange Diskussion gegeben, doch schließlich hatten Maglor und Maedhros nachgegeben. Sie hatten einige ihrer Leute bei den Zwillingen gelassen, die sich im Wald versteckt hatten, um dort auf ihre Onkel zu warten.

Ein Zittern durchlief die Erde. Elrond schwankte und ruderte mit den Armen, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Nun setzte er sich doch.

„Onkel Maglor und Onkel Maedhros haben uns irgendetwas verschwiegen“, sagte Elros und betrachtete das Schwert von Amras in seinen Händen. Die beiden Schwerter bildeten ein Paar, vollkommen identisch, wie es ihre ursprünglichen Besitzer waren, ebenso wie ihre neuen.

„Sie denken, dass sie nicht wiederkehren“, sagte Elrond unvermittelt.

Elros sah ihn entsetzt an. „Meinst du?“

„Warum sonst hat uns Onkel Maedhros die Schwerter seiner jüngsten Brüder gegeben?“, gab Elrond zu bedenken. „Ich sah es in seinen Augen, er ging davon aus, uns nicht wiederzusehen.“

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht!“, hielt Erlos vehement dagegen

Elrond legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und sah ihn mitleidig an. „Ich will es auch nicht glauben, doch unsere Onkel haben endgültig von uns Abschied genommen.“

Elros sprang auf. „Dann müssen wir ihnen helfen!“, rief er.

Elrond war durchaus geneigt, seinem Bruder ohne zu zögern zu folgen, auch wenn dies hieße, die _silmarilli_ zu stehlen und ein schweres Vergehen zu begehen. Doch in diesem Moment erreichte sie ein Elb, der ausgeritten war, um Nachricht von Maglor und Maedhros zu bringen. Er zügelte sein Pferd und sprang ab. Er wirkte aufgeregt, was nicht unbedingt an dem harten Ritt lag. Die Zwillinge traten auf ihn zu.

„Sie sind gefallen!“, rief er außer Atem.

„Wer? Wie?“, fragte Elros aufgeregt.

„Jetzt komm erst einmal zur Ruhe, dann berichte uns“, wies Elrond ihn an.

Der Elb atmete tief durch, dann begann er. „Ich ritt aus, um Nachricht von den Prinzen Maedhros und Maglor zu erhalten, wie mir aufgetragen wurde. Das Lager war in Aufruhr, von den Prinzen war nirgends etwas zu sehen.“

„Haben sie ihr Ziel erreicht? Haben sie sie stehlen können?“, unterbracht Elros ihn.

„Ich glaube ja“, sagte der Bote. „Aber dann … dann …“

„Was dann? Sprich!“, forderte Elrond ihn auf.

Der Bote senkte den Blick. „Die Valar haben ihnen das Recht auf die _silmarilli_ verwirkt. Maedhros ist mit seinem Silmaril in eine tiefe Erdspalte gestürzt. Maglor hat seinen ins Meer geworfen und ist verschwunden, niemand weiß, wohin.“

Stille.

„Was hast du da gesagt?!“, fuhr Elros ihn an.

Elrond kam nicht einmal auf die Idee, seinen Bruder zu maßregeln, so tief saß der Schock. Sein Onkel war tot, sein geliebter Ziehvater, der ihm mehr Vater war, als Earendil es je vermochte! Tot! „Nein …“, hauchte er. Tränen standen in seinen Augen.

„Es tut mir leid“, wiederholte der Elb.

Elros brach weinend zusammen. Er schrie sich all seinen Schmerz von der Seele und konnte dieses Unglück ebenso wenig wie Elrond begreifen. Elrond war im Vergleich zu seinem Bruder äußerlich ruhig. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, sein Blick ging in die Leere. Doch in seinem Inneren tobte es. Sein geliebter Onkel war tot, sein anderer verschwunden! Seine gesamte Familie war dahin, nun hatte er nur noch Elros.

„Bruder!“ Elros sprang auf und packte seinen Bruder bei den Schultern. „Wir müssen Onkel Maglor suchen gehen! Wir _müssen_! Nun hat er auch noch seinen letzten Bruder sterben sehen und ihn ging es auch schon nie wirklich gut. Es besteht ernsthafter Grund zur Sorge!“

„Ja …“, sagte Elrond langsam wie aus einem Traum erwachend. „Ja, das müssen wir. Schnell!“ Er wandte sich an den Elb. „Gib uns deine Pferde!“

„Ich bin hart geritten, die Tiere benötigen Ruhe“, hielt der Elb dagegen.

„Dann beschaff uns welche, schnell uns ausdauernd!“, befahl Elrond streng.

„Jetzt!“, setzte Elros nach.

Der Elb verschwand. Indes packten die Zwillinge das Nötigste zusammen, wozu nebst ein wenig Proviant auch ihre Harfen gehörten, die Maglor ihnen vor einigen Jahren geschnitzt hatte. Ihre Bewegungen waren hastig, die Handgriffe fahrig. Es blieb den Zwillingen kaum Zeit, ihre Sachen zu packen. Schon kurze Zeit später kehrte der Elb mit vier frischen Pferden wieder, zwei für jeden der Zwillinge, eines als Reitpferd und eines als Ersatz- und Packtier. Schnell war alles aufgeladen und die Peredhil aufgesessen. Über seine Sorgen um Maglor vergaß Elros sogar seine Angst vor Pferden. Im Galopp ritten sie davon.

„Er darf nicht tot sein“, sagte sich Elrond immer wieder wie ein Mantra. „Er darf nicht tot sein, nicht nach _adar_ , _naneth_ und vor allem Onkel Maedhros. Es wäre einer zu viel.“

Sie schonten ihre Pferde nicht und hätten sie beinahe zu Schaden geritten, wären es nicht Pferde aus elbischer Zucht, die noch valisches Blut in sich hatten. Über Stock und Stein ritten sie wie der Wind, alle Vorsicht vergessend. Mehrere Male bockten die Pferde, doch die Zwillinge ließen nicht locker. Nach Osten ritten sie, denn dort war das Lager, gefährlich nah am Meer, das nun zum Feind geworden war, nachdem Morgoth mit der Kette Angainor geschlagen worden war und auf seinen Richtspruch wartete.

Der Empfang war keineswegs herzlich, doch Elrond und Elros hatten nichts Anderes erwartet. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass sie sich schon lange von ihrem leiblichen Vater abgewandt und sich Maglor und Maedhros zugewandt hatten. Und die waren das genaue Gegenteil von äußerst beliebt unter dem hier versammelten Heer. Man empfing sie mit harschen Worten und befahl ihnen abzusteigen. Bewaffnete umringten sie. Auch wenn die Schwerter noch in der Scheide steckten, so kam es Elrond vor, als seien sie in den Augen der Fremden Feinde. Nun, immerhin trugen sie den Stern der Feanorer offen … Ihm wurde mulmig zumute.

Sie baten, durchgelassen zu werden, doch stattdessen wurden sie zu den Heerführern gebracht, zu Eonwe persönlich. Er empfing sie, ob Zufall oder nicht, an dem Ort, an dem Tage zuvor noch die beiden letzten Feanorer gekämpft hatten. Urplötzlich trat er aus der sich versammelten Menge und stand vor den erschrockenen jungen Halbelben.

„Wir suchen … den Prinzen Maglor“, brachte Elros hervor. Beinahe hätte er „Onkel Maglor“ gesagt, konnte sich aber zurückhalten, auch wenn der Titel sonderbar fremd in ihren Ohren klang. Maedhros und Maglor hatten immer darauf bestanden, dass ihre Ziehsöhne sie nie mit einem anderen Titel als „Onkel“ ansprachen.

„Diesen Verräter?“, empörte sich jemand. Unruhe kam auf. „Sie haben den Tod verdient!“

„Nein, haben sie nicht, niemals!“, protestierte Elros. „Onkel Maglor ist bestimmt nicht tot!“

„Onkel?“ Der Sprecher lachte auf und trat vor. Wut blitze in seinen Augen. „Jetzt hör mir gut zu, Bürschchen …“

Er wollte Elros beim Kragen packen und einen Schlag verpassen, als Elrond dazwischen trat. Der Fausthieb traf ihn in den Magen. Er stöhnte auf und krümmte sich vor Schmerz.

„Elrond!“, rief Elros erschrocken und sprang an die Seite seines Bruders.

„Schon gut …“, presste dieser zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Ein einziger Blick Eonwes genügte, um den Elb, der zugeschlagen hatte, zurückweichen zu lassen. Dann wandte sich der Maia an die Zwillinge. „Fürwahr, vielleicht hätten Feanors Söhne den Tod verdient“, sagte er. „Doch zumindest für Maedhros und Maglor habe ich ihn nicht gewünscht. Ich ließ sie ziehen mit ihrem Diebesgut, doch weit können sie nicht gekommen sein. Sucht Maglor, doch gebt die Hoffnung lieber gleich auf und geht in den Osten oder Westen, wie ihr es wünscht.“

 _Wie gnädig von ihm, er ließ sie ziehen, nur um gleichzeitig ihr Verderben zu besiegeln_ , dachte Elrond sarkastisch.

„Nein, wir werden nie die Hoffnung aufgeben“, sagte Elros. „Unser Platz ist an der Seite von Onkel Maglor und dorthin werden wir zurückkehren.“

„Bedenkt euren Entschluss wohl, denn er kann leicht in den Tod führen“, warf Eonwe ein.

„Grünschnäbel sind’s, Jungspunde, die nie gelernt haben, was gut für sie ist, wenn sie schon zu einem Mörder halten“, spottete der Elb, der Elrond geschlagen hatte.

Es tat weh, dass Maglor so offen als Mörder denunziert wurde.

„Schweig!“, fuhr Eonwe den Elb an. Dieser kuschte nun endgültig und zog sich zurück.

Elros starrte den Maia schweigend an, denn er wagte es nicht, offen gegen einen Gesandten der Valar zu sprechen. „Komm, Bruder, wir gehen“, sagte er stattdessen.

Und so hielten sie es. Auch wenn niemand wusste, wo Maglor zu finden war, sie würden ihn suchen, und wenn sie dafür bis ans Ende der Welt mussten.

 

Einige Tage später saßen sie spät abends an ihrem Lagerfeuer, erschöpft und müde von einem langen Tag. Sie hatten zunächst rings um das Heerlager nach Spuren gesucht, was keine leichte Aufgabe war, denn Elben hatten einen sehr leichten Tritt. Als sie keine Spuren fanden, war dies der erste Rückschlag, doch sie setzten sich und überlegten in Ruhe. Schließlich kamen sie zu dem Schluss, dass Maglor wohl in Richtung Süden gegangen war, an der Küste entlang. Es war mehr Intuition denn Wissen, doch auch sie schlugen nun diesen Weg ein. Wusste denn Maglor nicht, wie gefährlich es in diesen Tagen am Meer war? Mit Sicherheit. Warum also hatte er dann diesen Weg eingeschlagen?

„Ich habe Angst um ihn“, eröffnete Elrond und starrte in die Flammen.

Elros stieß einen trockenen Husten aus, der ihn schon seit zwei Tagen peinigte. „Ich ebenso“, bestätigte er.

Nun sah Elrond auf. _Vielleicht sollte ich lieber Angst um dich haben_ , fragte er sich. Elros sah erschöpfter aus, als er sein dürfte. Dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen. „Dir geht es nicht gut“, sprach er es aus.

„Ach, nur eine Erkältung“, wimmelte Elros ab und wechselte rasch das Thema: „Dir geht es doch besser seit dem Schlag, oder?“

Elrond runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte das? „Die Übelkeit war doch schon an dem Abend wieder verschwunden, an dem er mich geschlagen hatte.“

„Das hättest du nicht tun dürfen“, stellte Elros fest.

„Was?“

„Dich dazwischen stellen natürlich.“

„Natürlich hätte ich es tun müssen!“, hielt Elrond dagegen. „Du bist mein Bruder und nur über meine Leiche schadet dir jemand.“

Ein neuerlicher Hustenanfall peinigte Elros, heftiger als die vorigen. Er krümmte sich, hielt die Hand nah vor den Mund und verbarg die Handfläche vor seinem Bruder. Hastig wischte er sie im Gras ab, nachdem der Anfall vorüber war. Elrond war indes aufgesprungen und legte Elros eine Decke um die Schulter. Dann machte er sich mit seinem begrenzten Heilerwissen daran, einen heilenden Kräutersud zuzubereiten, oder zumindest hoffte er, dass der Sud heilend wirkte.

„Hier, trink. Das wird dir helfen“, sagte er.

Elros rümpfte die Nase. „Das stinkt ja schlimmer als ein Ork“, beklagte er sich.

„Schon mal gut schmeckende Medizin gekostet?“, hielt Elrond dagegen. „Außerdem stand’s so in Onkel Maedhros’ Heilkundebuch.“

Tapfer trank Elros das Gesöff. Dass es nicht half, verschwieg er. „Hast du das Buch retten können?“, erkundigte er sich.

„Natürlich!“, entrüstete sich Elrond. „Es ist ein Heiligtum!“

„Ja …“, sagte Elros, mit einem Male nachdenklich. „Das ist es wohl.“

Plötzlich hielt Elrond inne. „Hörst du das, Bruder?“, fragte er.

Elros stutzte und lauschte. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst“, räumte er ein. „Ich höre nichts.“

„Eben!“

Unisono sahen sie zum Strand. Der Sand war feucht, einige Krabben irrten verwirrt umher. Das Meer hatte sich unnatürlich weit zurückgezogen. Die Zwillinge sahen sich entsetzt an.

Dann sprangen sie auf, rafften ihre Habseligkeiten zusammen und rannten zu den Pferden. In dem Moment bebte die Erde so heftig und lange wie nie zuvor. Die Pferde erschraken und gingen durch. Sie bäumten sich auf, rissen an ihren Pflöcken, und als diese sich gelöst hatten, sprangen die Tiere mit einen Großteil des Gepäcks in die Nacht davon. Elros wollte ihnen schon nach, doch Elros hielt ihn auf.

„Vergiss die Gäule!“, rief er. „Lauf!“

„Wohin?“

„Osten! Osten!“ Denn dies war jetzt die einzige Richtung, die sie einschlagen konnten.

„Und Onkel Maglor?“, gab Elros zu bedenken.

„Wenn er nicht den Tod sucht – was ich in keinem Fall hoffe –, dann ist er schlau genug, ebenfalls nach Osten zu fliehen.“ Elrond packte seinen Bruder beim Arm und zerrte ihn fort.

In dem Moment fuhr ein Beben und Rumoren durch den Boden. Wie aus dem Nichts taten sich Risse in der Erde auf, die zischende Dampfwolken ausstießen. Elrond war sich sicher, dass ihnen die Haut vom Fleisch gekocht würde, würden sie in die Dämpfe geraten. Die Zwillinge schlugen Hacken wie die Hasen, um dem tödlichen Spießrutenlauf auszuweichen. Dennoch entkamen sie einige Male nur sehr knapp dem lebendig gekocht Werden und konnten gerade noch ausweichen.

Die Spalten weiteten sich knirschend zu Klüften aus, manche größer, manche kleiner. Die Erde erzitterte. Am Grund der Spalten brodelte flüssiges Feuer. Mitten in diesem flammenden Inferno waren die beiden verängstigten Peredhil, die irgendwie versuchten, sicheren Boden zu erreichen. In ihrem Rücken stieg ein Grollen auf, und als sie sich umdrehten, sahen sie am westlichen Horizont ein glitzerndes Band. Sie schrien vor Schreck auf, und Elrond zerrte seinen Bruder vorwärts, doch dessen Atem ging bereits rasselnd und schwer.

„Los, Elros, lauf, bitte!“, flehte Elrond mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich kann … ich kann nicht mehr“, keuchte Elros. „Geh ohne mich.“

„Niemals!“, rief Elrond aus. „Siehst du den Hügel dort? Nur noch dorthin, weiter nicht!“ Wahrscheinlich würde es nicht genügen, doch etwas anderes blieb ihnen nicht über. Elros sah zu dem Hügel, dann zu Elrond. Er nickte. Noch einmal mobilisierte er all seine Kräfte, und sie rannten los.

Es war tatsächlich eine einzige Quälerei, zumal Elrond seinen Bruder mehr schleifen musste als alles andere. Als er nach hinten sah, stieß er einen erschrockenen Ruf aus. Dort war schon die gewaltige Wasserfront zu sehen, wie sie auf das Land zu rollte. Weiß und drohend türmte sie sich auf, ein tiefes Grollen vorrausschickend.

Elrond zerrte mit aller Kraft an seinem Bruder, der kaum noch aus eigener Kraft überhaupt noch aufrecht stehen konnte, geschweige denn einen Hügel hinaufrennen. „Los, komm schon! Nur noch bis zur Kuppe!“, keuchte er. Wenn, dann würden sie allein dort überleben. Was danach kam, hätten sie dieses Glück, darüber wollte er lieber noch nicht nachdenken.

Wie genau, wusste Elrond nicht, aber sie schafften es tatsächlich. Auf der Kuppe angekommen ließen sie sich fallen und keuchten angestrengt. Jetzt konnten sie nur noch auf ihr Schicksal warten und hoffen, dass es halbwegs gnädig war.

„Wie mir scheint, liegt dort vor uns der Weltuntergang und rollt geradewegs auf uns zu“, murmelte Elrond, der sich recht schnell wieder erholt hatte.

Elros war nicht fähig, auch nur einen Finger zu krümmen. Er keuchte und stöhnte, für Elrond klang es, als würde er sterben. Rasch war er an der Seite seines leidenden Bruders, konnte aber nicht viel mehr tun, als ihn in Armen zu halten, zu wiegen und ihm beruhigend zuzureden. Denn nahezu all seine Heilkräuter würden wohl jeden Augenblick weggeschwemmt oder waren schon vorher mit den Pferden verschwunden. Welch Glück die Tiere doch hatten, sie waren schnell! Doch noch während Elrond die auf sie zu kommende Wasserwand des Tsunamis beobachtete, wusste er mit einem Male, dass die Pferde zu langsam waren. Immerhin hatten sie Maglors Harfen und Maedhros’ Heilkundebuch und ihre Waffen retten können, denn diese Dinge trugen sie stets bei sich, sowie ein paar Krümel ihres Proviants. Es war nicht viel, und wahrscheinlich würden sie ihr Glück mit der Jagd versuchen müssen, falls sie die kommenden Minuten überleben sollten. Falls …

Als das dumpfe Grollen nun zu einem lauten Tosen anschwoll, wusste Elrond, dass die Welle bald bei ihnen sein würde. Er betete, dass der Hügel hoch genug war.

Das Tosen wurde ein ohrenbetäubendes Donnern. Dicke Rauchschwaden stiegen auf, als das Wasser in die Erdspalten stürzte und die Feuer zum Verlöschen brachte. Und dies war tatsächlich das Glück der Peredhil. Wären die Spalten nicht gewesen, die Welle wäre schonungslos über sie hinweggerollt. So toste das Wasser nur wenige Meter von ihren Füßen entfernt und verschonte sie. Elrond atmete erleichtert auf, wurde aber sofort wieder stumm, als er durch die dichten Rauchschwaden einen großen Schatten auf sie zukommen sah.

Holz knirschte und stöhnte, als die Trümmer, die die Fluten mit sich gerissen hatten, gegeneinander geschoben und an dem Hügel aufgetürmt wurden. Teils brennende Trümmer drifteten vorüber; woher sie wohl kamen? Und alles wurde beherrscht von den schwarzen Fluten des Meeres. Sie wirbelten umher, tosten und fauchten. Gischt lag in der Luft, vermengt mit dem aufgewirbelten Staub und dem Rauch, ergab dies eine unangenehme Mischung, die sich über alles legte, was in ihrer Reichweite lag.

Das Stöhnen wurde lauter, sogar beinahe lauter als das Toben der See, die sich in diesen Minuten wohl ganze Lande Untertan machte. Im gleichen Zug, wie das Stöhnen zunahm, wuchs auch der Schatten, und Elrond erkannte nun, worum es sich da handelte. Es war ein gekentertes Schiff, das den Ritt auf der Welle nahe der Küste wohl nicht überlebt hatte. Und der Mast kam mit beängstigender Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu.

„Elros, Kopf runter!“, schrie er und warf sich gleichzeitig selbst zu Boden. Eigentlich waren seine Worte überflüssig, denn Erlos war kaum in der Lage, den Kopf überhaupt zu heben.

Wieder einmal in kürzester Zeit sollten sie Glück haben, denn der Mast war durch die Seitenlage des Schiffes so tief gelagert, dass er knapp über der Wasserkante gegen den Hügel schrammte. Dort hinterließ er eine tiefe Furche, brach große Brocken Erde heraus und gab schließlich mit einem schon beinahe wehleidigen Geräusch nach und splitterte. Die Peredhil kamen weitestgehend ungeschoren davon, nur wenige umherfliegende Splitter trafen sie. Elrond drückte sich noch fester an den Boden, soweit es überhaupt ging, und entkam dadurch dem Schlimmsten.

Schließlich war das Schiff vorübergezogen und würde wahrscheinlich erst weit im Landesinneren seinen letzten Ankerplatz finden. Elrond zog sich einige der größten und unangenehmsten Splitter aus der Haut und eilte dann zu Elros, um auch ihn von den Splittern zu befreien. Dann vergewisserte er sich, dass seinem Bruder nichts weiter fehlte. Dieser war immerhin mittlerweile wieder halbwegs bei Kräften und konnte sich langsam wieder aufrichten.

„Was war das gewesen?“, fragte er. Seine Stimme klang rau aber nicht so, dass er jeden Augenblick sterben würde (für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte Elrond dies tatsächlich gedacht).

Elrond war erleichtert. „Ein Schiff“, sagte er. „Es muss sich wohl zu nahe an der Küste befunden und die Welle nicht im richtigen Winkel abgepasst haben. Es war gekentert, der Mast hätte uns beinahe in die Fluten gefegt.“

Erlos sah sich um. „Wir haben ja verdammtes Glück“, murmelte er mit rauer Stimme. „Ob es das schon war?“

„Ich glaube nein“, sagte Elrond. „Ich habe gehört, dass auf Seebeben hin und wieder mehrere Wellen folgen. Und dieses Beben schien sehr stark zu sein, hoffen wir auf das Beste.“

Elros lehnte sich an seinen Bruder und atmete schwer. „Wie kann Onkel Maglor das nur überlebt haben, wenn nicht auch er einen Hügel gefunden hat, der hoch genug ist?“, fragte er sich verzagt.

Elrond legte die Arme um Elros. „Bestimmt wird er das!“, sagte er und hoffte, dass seine Stimme Zuversicht ausstrahlte. „Wir müssen ihn nur finden.“ Es stellte sich allein die Frage nach dem Wie.

Sie hatten kein Feuerholz, und das Holz, das ihnen zur Verfügung stand, war bis in die letzte Pore von Salzwasser durchsetzt, sodass sie kein Feuer entfachen konnten. Also wickelte Elrond seinen Bruder kurzerhand in seinen Mantel (auch wenn dieser heftig protestierte) und hoffte, dass sich ihre momentane Situation nicht negativ auf Elros auswirkte. Er wirkte auf ihn sehr krank. Kränker als er sein dürfte … Ein erster Verdacht beschlich Elrond, doch drängte er ihn sogleich wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Frierend und nicht wissend, was der nächste Tag ihnen bringen würde, legten sie sich zur Ruhe und hofften auf das Beste.

  
  


Der nächste Morgen war sonnig und angenehm ruhig. Noch viele Minuten nach der ersten Welle hatte das Meer getobt und gewütet und keine Ruhe gegeben. Es hatte mehrere schwächere Nachbeben gegeben. Doch weitere Wellen waren entgegen Elronds Vermutungen noch nicht auf die Küste getroffen. Nun hatte er den schleichenden Verdacht, dass diese Welle erst der Anfang gewesen war.

Dieser Morgen hielt jedoch eine Überraschung bereit. Die Welle war so stark gewesen, dass sie einen Wal mitgerissen und an Land geschwemmt hatte. Dieser hing nun nahezu erstickt an seinem eigenen Gewicht und fast ausgetrocknet an dem Hügel, auf den sich die Peredhil hatten retten können, und krepierte elendig und langsam. Die Peredhil waren freilich erstaunt, dieses gewaltige Tier hier direkt vor ihrer Nase zu erblicken.

„Der Arme“, kommentierte Elros. „Ob wir nichts für ihn tun können?“

Der Wal schlug schwach mit seiner Fluke und sah sie mit großen dunklen Augen an, in denen sie ihr eigenes Spiegelbild erblicken konnten.

„Höchstens ihn töten und ihm sein Ende erleichtern“, erwiderte Elrond. „Das Tier wiegt bestimmt mindestens so viel wie zwei Häuser, so groß wie es ist.“

Ratlos standen sie vor dem Kopf des Wales und wussten nicht, was sie tun sollten. Dass es so große Tiere gab! Sie hatten schon allerhand Geschichten gehört von riesigen Seeungeheuern und noch größeren Kraken mit tausend Fangarmen, die ganze Schiffe in die Tiefe rissen, aber bis zu diesem Augenblick hatten sie all diesen Seemannsgarn nie glauben wollen.

Der Wal schien ohnehin nicht mehr lange zu leben gehabt haben, denn noch während sie überlegten, wie sie ihm sein Ableben erleichtern könnten, hörten seine ohnehin schwachen Bewegungen auf und sein Blick wurde trübe. Der Meeresriese hatte sein Ende gefunden.

Doch den Brüdern blieb keine Zeit, allzu lange hier zu verweilen. Mit Beunruhigung registrierte Elrond in der Ferne eine dreieckige Finne durch das Wasser gleiten. Elrond wollte lieber nicht wissen, wie viele Meerestiere in der vergangen Nacht ihr Leben hatten lassen müssen und wie viele Haie mehr davon noch angelockt würden. Sie sollten schnellstmöglich wieder festes Land finden, doch das war leichter gesagt als getan.

Elrond hieß seinem Bruder, sich ja zu schonen und setzte ihn in den Schatten des Wales, damit er nicht zu viel der stechenden Sonne abbekam. Dann suchte er in den Trümmern nach etwas, das sie als behelfsmäßiges Floß benutzen konnten; schwimmen wollte er hier lieber nicht. Der Tsunami hatte sich sicherlich höchstens einige wenige Meilen ins Landesinnere erstreckt, wenn überhaupt. Das Floss musste ja nicht lang halten.

Das Ende einer weiteren verunglücken Schiffsmannschaft sollte ihr erneutes Glück sein. Elrond fand einige Schiffsplanken, die noch halbwegs gut zusammenzuhalten schienen. Kurzerhand nahm er seinen Bruder und setze ihn darauf, eher er sich ein weiteres Holzstück nahm, das er als behelfsmäßiges Paddel nehmen konnte. So brachen sie auf.

Seit dem Vorabend hatten sie nichts mehr gegessen und die Strapazen der letzten Stunden und Elros’ beunruhigend heftige Erkrankung (auch wenn er es nicht zugab, Elrond sah es sehr wohl) hatten sehr an ihren Kräften gezehrt. Nun nagte der Hunger an den Magenwänden, und sie sahen sich gezwungen, ihre viel zu knappen Vorräte stark zu rationieren. Elros versuchte mit reichlich wenig Erfolg, den einen oder anderen Fisch zu fangen, doch schließlich gab er es auf, als er nach zahlreichen Versuchen immer noch keinen einzigen Erfolg vorzuweisen hatte.

Wie sich Elrond gedacht hatte, war die Welle höchstens zwei Meilen ins Landesinnere gedrungen und er musste nicht allzu lange paddeln, eh das Wasser flacher wurde. Nur die Trümmer bereiteten ihm einige Mühen, da er ihr behelfsmäßiges Floß um sie herum steuern musste, da er befürchtete, eine Kollision könnte es auseinanderbrechen lassen. Auch so schon hielt es kaum noch zusammen. Was sich alles in dem trüben Wasser unter ihnen sonst noch tummelte, wollte er lieber gar nicht erst wissen. Die Finne des Hais hatte ihm schon gereicht; zum Glück sahen sie keine weiteren.

Schließlich wurde das trübe, fast schwarze Wasser so flach, dass er den Boden sehen konnte. Er hielt an, und von nun an gingen sie wieder zu Fuß. Aus Rücksicht auf Elros, ging Elrond allerdings bewusst langsam, denn dessen Gesundheit war bedenklich angeschlagen. Die Hustenanfälle waren innerhalb kürzester Zeit schlimmer und peinigender geworden. Elrond litt mit seinem Bruder, denn ihm waren die Hände gebunden. Er sah die Entwicklung mit wachsender Sorge.

Noch während sie über das Meer paddelten, das hier nicht sein dürfte, spürten sie, wie immer wieder vereinzelt kleine Schockwellen Unruhen in das Wasser brachten. Elrond hatte das dringende Gefühl, dass die Flut der vergangen Nacht winzig ausgefallen war im Vergleich zu dem, was ihnen drohte. Wenn er schon allein die Vögel beobachtete, die geschlossen nach Osten flogen … Rasch kamen sie überein, es den Vögeln und gewiss auch anderen Tieren gleich zu tun. Etwas braute sich da im Westen zusammen, und eigentlich wollten sie nicht wissen, was es genau war. Außerdem würde sie ihrem Onkel wohl mehr nützen, wenn sie ihn suchten, wenn sie außer Gefahr waren. Wenn er noch lebte, dann würde er gewiss ebenfalls den Weg nach Osten einschlagen. Das hofften sie zumindest.

Es bestand nur ein Problem: Sie wussten absolut nicht, wo sie waren. Karten hatten sie freilich nicht bei sich, die waren ebenfalls mit ihren Pferden verschwunden und mittlerweile mit Sicherheit in den Fluten untergegangen. Also konnten sie nur blind nach Osten gehen und darauf hoffen, dort einen Platz zu finden, an dem sie das nahende Ende Beleriands überleben konnten.

Sie nahmen die Beine in die Hand, sobald sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatten. Das Land war hier hügelig, sodass der Tsunami hier aufgehalten worden war. Ohne auch nur einmal zurückzublicken, setzten sie ihren Weg fort. Elros drängte auf Eile und wollte doch nur seinen gesundheitlichen Zustand vertuschen, wie Elrond vermutete. Er sah, wie viele Mühen der harte Marsch seinem Bruder bereitete, doch Elros war nicht dazu zu erweichen, sich zu schonen. Elrond blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu fügen und zu versuchen, das Ärgste zu verhindern. Mittlerweile sorgte er sich mehr um Elros als um alles andere.

Elros bestand darauf, dass sie bis weit in die Nacht hinein wanderten und kämpfte sich selbst bis zur völligen Erschöpfung voran. Schließlich konnte Elrond sich das Elend nicht mehr mit ansehen, wie sein Bruder sich quälte, und bestand ohne wenn und aber darauf, dass sie nun endlich Rast machten. Elros fiel wie ein Stein zu Boden und war sogleich eingeschlafen. Elrond schmerzte es in der Seele, ihn so leiden zu sehen. Was bloß verheimlichte er so vehement? Und _warum_ verheimlichte er überhaupt etwas vor seinem Bruder?

Elrond blieb noch eine Weile wach und schürte ein kleines Feuerchen; auf ihrem Weg hatten sie ein wenig Holz sowie ein paar Beeren gesammelt. Dennoch legte er sich hungernd schlafen. Während der Zeit, in der er noch wachte und Tagebuch schrieb (eine alte Angewohnheit aus Kindertagen), bemerkte er, wie sein Bruder mittlerweile schon im Schlaf hustete. Und er konnte nichts tun, um den Hustenreiz zu mildern; er hatte sich umgesehen, in dieser Gegend gab es keine Heilkräuter, die er kannte. Die Krankheit machte Elros viel mehr zu schaffen, als sie eigentlich dürfte. Elrond war beinahe selbst krank vor Sorge, dass sich sein Bruder womöglich etwas sehr Schlimmes eingehandelt hatte, dass er daran womöglich … Nein, er durfte diesen Gedanken nicht zu Ende denken! Er würde seinen Bruder in Sicherheit bringen, egal, was es ihn kostete. Und wenn er ihn tragen musste! Wenn aber alles zum Äußersten kommen sollte und er selbst weder vor noch zurück kämme, dann würde er bei seinem Bruder bleiben und gemeinsam mit ihm ihrem Ende entgegentreten. Gemeinsam oder nie, das schwor er sich in dieser Nacht.

Ach, wäre nur Onkel Maglor bei ihnen! Wenigstens er! Elrond vermisste ihn so sehr. Ihn, sein liebevolles Wesen, seine wunderschöne Musik. Seine Harfen hielten die beiden Brüder auch in diesen Stunden der Not hoch in Ehren und würden wahrscheinlich einem Drachen ins Maul springen, um sie zu retten. Elrond dachte tatsächlich für einen winzigen Moment, dass er wohl sogar seinen Bruder bitten würde, etwas auf seiner Harfe zu spielen, er konnte das doch so gut. Vielleicht würde dies ja ein wenig die Sehnsucht nach Maglor uns seiner einzigartigen Musik stillen. Doch er wusste, er konnte Elros nicht wecken, sein Bruder brauchte die viel zu geringe Ruhe wie die Luft zum Atmen. Er versuchte selbst ein wenig Schlaf zu finden.

Die kommenden Tage verliefen nach dem stets selben Muster. Sie standen noch vor Sonnenaufgang auf, aßen eine Winzigkeit und gingen dann los. Auf dem Weg sammelte Elrond weiterhin Essbares und versuchte sich in der Jagd, hatte aber selten Erfolg. Ohne einen Bogen und genügend Zeit wäre jedem so oder so nur minimalster Erfolg gegönnt. Elros indes kämpfte sich mit jedem Tag mühsamer voran, irgendwann einmal musste Elrond dazu übergehen ihn mehr zu tragen als alles andere. Die Hustenanfälle wurden schlimmer, und mittlerweile konnte Elros nicht mehr verbergen, dass er dabei Blut spuckte. Als Elrond dies das erste Mal gesehen hatte, wäre er beinahe in Panik verfallen. Dann waren ihm die Tränen gekommen. Elros hatte ihn nur bedauernd angesehen.

Neben dieser Pein nagte auch die Ungewissheit an ihnen. Die Beben wurden wieder schlimmer, dieses Mal bedeutend schlimmer. Nun trafen sie auch weit im Inland auf Erdspalten, die die Beben aufgerissen hatten. Bei diesem Anblick verfestigte sich die Ansicht der Peredhil, dass Beleriand entweder bald zerrissen oder in den Fluten des Meeres untergehen würde. Wahrscheinlich beides. Welch Kräfte im Norden vor Angband gewütet haben mussten, dass sie die Grundfesten der Erde so erschütterten und solche Naturgewalten hervorriefen!

Unnatürliche Stille hatte sich über das Land gelegt. Bald wären Elronds halbherzige Jagdversuche allein schon daran gescheitert, dass es nichts mehr zu erjagen gab, denn alle Tiere flohen ebenfalls in den Osten; ihr untrüglicher Instinkt warnte sie vor der Gefahr. Jeder andere war gut beraten, es den Tieren gleich zu tun. Doch die Stille war beunruhigend, sie war so ungewohnt. Schließlich hatte man immer die Vögel zwitschern und die Kaninchen durch Wald und Wiese hoppeln hören. Nun strich allein der Wind über das wie leer gefegte Land.

Immerhin einen winzigen Hoffnungsschimmer erhielten die Peredhil, als sie in der Ferne im Osten Berge aufragten. Es mussten die Ered Luin sein. Und dies hieße wiederum, dass sie mittlerweile in Ossiriand waren und damit womöglich bald in Sicherheit.

Für Elrond erhielt dieser winzige Hoffnungsschimmer jedoch einen jähen Dämpfer, als Elros ihm offenbarte, was er bis jetzt verheimlicht hatte. Von Tag zu Tag war er schwächer geworden, sein Zustand hatte sich bedenklich verschlechtert. Elrond befürchtete schon das Schlimmste, auch wenn er alles nur Erdenkliche tat, um es seinem Bruder erträglicher zu machen. Allzeit fragte er sich jedoch, was dazu geführt hatte, dass sein Bruder so leiden musste.

Die Antwort war redlich einfach und doch umso weitreichender und, ja, für Elronds Empfinden wohl schon katastrophal: Elros hatte nicht seine Wahl getroffen, er hatte das Schicksal der Menschen gewählt.

Es war eine Nacht wie jede der vorausgegangen. Elros hatte sich mehr zu Boden fallen lassen als alles andere und hatte gerade noch seinem Bruder das Versprechen abgenommen, dass dieser ihn zu seiner Wache weckte. Wie immer hatte Elrond dieses Versprechen nicht gehalten und die Nacht hindurch gewacht. Mit der Zeit ging dies auch an seine Kräfte, die dunklen Augenringe waren noch das geringste Indiz dafür. Doch er hielt tapfer durch.

Dann war Elros mit einem Male aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf aufgewacht. Blut quoll über die Lippen, dass es schon beinahe erschreckend viel wirkte, und er glühte förmlich. Doch sein Blick war klar gewesen. Er hatte Elrond zu sich gewunken und ihm mit rauer zittriger Stimme die Art seiner Wahl offenbart. Schuldgefühle plagten ihn dabei, doch er stand dennoch fest hinter seiner Entscheidung.

Elrond hatte nicht gewusst, was er sagen sollte. Entsetzt hatte er seinen Bruder angesehen und sich auf die Lippe gebissen, als tausend Gedanken auf ihn einstürmten, einer schrecklicher als der andere. Dann war Wut in ihm aufgestiegen. Um nichts Unüberlegtes zu sagen (denn das hatte sein Bruder trotz allem nicht verdient), war er ein gutes Stück vom Lager in die Nacht hinaus gegangen und hatte all das, was ihn belastete, hinausgeschrien.

Onkel Maedhros: tot. Onkel Maglor: wahrscheinlich auch. Seine Heimat brach auseinander und war so gut wie vernichtet. Die Natur wandte sich mit ihrer ganzen, immensen Urgewalt gegen sie und lieferte sie alle machtlos ihrem Schicksal aus. Und sein Bruder, sein ach so geliebter Bruder, war dem Tod geweiht! Egal, was in den nächsten Tagen geschehen würde, Elros würde sterben. Ob nun seine Krankheit, deren Verlauf nun durch seine Wahl immerhin nachvollziehbar war, ihn dahinraffte oder das Alter, in beiden Fällen waren Elrond die Hände gebunden. Im Moment besaß er bei weitem nicht die Fertigkeiten, um seinem Bruder zu helfen, doch er konnte noch so perfekt werden im Heilen, gegen das Alter gab es kein Mittel.

Sein Bruder war so gut wie tot …

Ernüchterung und abgrundtiefe Verzweiflung macht sich in ihm breit, durchsetzt mit untergründigem Zorn. Warum tat sein Bruder ihm das an? Warum bloß?! Elrond kannte keine einzige auch nur ansatzweise vernünftige Erklärung und zumindest im Moment überwog der Zorn doch noch so sehr, dass er nicht dazu bereit war, seinen Bruder zu fragen. Mit Tränen in den Augen, verhärteten Gesichtszügen und geballten Fäusten kehrte er zum Lager zurück und setzte sich ohne ein einziges Wort oder auch nur einen Blick zu seinem Bruder an das Feuer. Elros bat ihn stumm um Vergebung.

Die sollte er freilich rasch erhalten, den Elrond konnte ihm noch nie lange böse sein, dennoch ließ Elrond seinen Bruder spüren, dass er enttäuscht und verletzt war. Doch sie wären nicht Brüder, würde er ausgerechnet jetzt Elros in der Stunde größter Gefahr im Stick lassen. Freilich blieb er bei ihm und half ihm so gut es ging, auch wenn er selbst allmählich am Ende war.

Einige Tage später begannen sie den Aufstieg in die Berge, und als sie höher gestiegen waren und zurückblickten, da sahen sie mit Schrecken, dass das Meer bereits beachtliche Teile des Landes verschlungen hatte und ihnen hart auf den Fersen war. Sie rafften noch einmal ihre letzten Kräfte zusammen. Doch die Höhe sollte sie endgültig in die Knie zwingen. Die Luft war dünn und vor allem für Elros nur noch unter Qualen zu atmen. Die Kälte kroch ihnen in die Knochen und wollte nicht mehr weichen.

Als Elros urplötzlich ohnmächtig zusammenbrach und ein schmaler Blutfaden ihm aus dem Mundwinkel rann, erkannte Elrond, dass sie nicht mehr weiter konnten. Die letzten Meter trug er ihn zu einer Höhle. Dort lief er sich zu Boden fallen, raffte mit seinen letzten Kräften seinen Mantel um seinen Bruder zusammen und wartete dann auf sein Ende. Denn so musste es doch kommen. Elros konnte keinen Schritt mehr gehen, seine Krankheit zerfraß ihn innerlich, und Elrond würde auch nicht mehr weit kommen. Sie waren nun also in Sicherheit vor dem Meer, doch mehr auch nicht. Wenn sie nicht schon vorher verhungerten oder die Krankheit Elros dahinraffte (womit auch Elrond nicht mehr leben wollte), so würden sie hier oben erfrieren, fernab de Welt und von ihr vergessen.

Er schloss die Augen.

Es mussten wohl einige Stunden vergangen sein, da weckte Elros ihn. „Bruder“, sagte er mit schwacher Stimme und versuchte, sie noch ein wenig lauter klingen zu lassen. „Bruder!“ Schon diese minimale Anstrengung wäre beinahe zu viel für ihn gewesen. Er begann von neuem zu husten und Blut zu spucken.

Davon wurde Elrond munter. Er schrak auf und sprang Erlos zur Seite. Seine Lippen waren blau und seine Hände zitterten. Er rieb sie und blies hinein, um wenigstens das Zittern zu vermindern. „Erlos, streng dich nicht zu sehr an“, mahnte er sanft und wischte das Blut von Erlos’ Lippen, die mindestens genauso blau waren sie seine eigenen. Elros war bedenklich blass. Mittlerweile wäre es Elrond tatsächlich lieber, wenn Elros noch immer Fieber hätte, dann wäre ihm vielleicht wärmer. Doch die Kälte hatte das Fieber vertrieben. Nun war Elros fast ebenso kalt wie der Schnee in diesen Höhen.

„Bruder …“, wiederholte Elros. Selbst seine Stimme zitterte, ebenso wie er am ganzen Körper schlotterte, sodass er kaum zu verstehen war. „Du hast uns hierher gebracht, oder? Zum Sterben. Zumindest ich werde hier wohl sterben. Geh, lass mich allein, damit einer von uns Onkel Maglor suchen kann.“ Er verstummte und holte keuchend und schwerfällig Luft.

Elrond sah ihn entsetzt an. „Du sprichst ihm Wahn!“, meinte er. „Wie kannst du mich nur fortschicken wollen? Wir sind Brüder, ich lasse dich nicht allein! Du enttäuschst mich noch mehr, wenn du das ernsthaft von mir verlangst. Wir werden nicht sterben, irgendwie wird alles wieder gut, ich versprech’s.“

„Geh …“, sagte Erlos ein letztes Mal, dann verfiel er in einen ohnmachtsähnlichen Schlaf.

Elrond zog ihn verzweifelt in seine Arme und wusste weder ein noch aus. Er wollte etwas tun, irgendetwas! Doch was sollte er in dieser von allen guten Seelen verlassenen Gegend schon tun? Geschweige denn, dass er auf Hilfe hoffen durfte. Ihm blieb nichts weiter über, als Elros’ brennenden Körper zu halten, denn indes hatte das Fieber heftiger denn je wieder eingesetzt, das Blut wegzuwischen, dass sein Bruder immer wieder hustete, und irgendwie für ihn stark zu sein. Doch bloß wie? Wie sollte er es können, wenn er doch selbst alle Stärke und jede Hoffnung verloren und aufgegeben hatte? War es nicht sogar selbstsüchtig von ihm, um das Leben seines Bruders wie auch immer zu kämpfen, wenn sie sich beide und Elros nur umso mehr quälten? Wäre es denn nicht vielleicht sogar besser, dem ganzen ein schnelles und weniger peinvolles Ende zu bereiten? Die Schwerter trug Elrond immer noch bei sich …

Er betete wider Willen zu Ilúvatar.

Einige Zeit später, Elrond hatte sich soeben mit seinem Tod abgefunden, erwachte Elros erneut. Vielleicht sprach er ihm Wahn, doch Elrond glaube nicht so wirklich daran, denn im Augenblick des Todes sollte man noch einmal einen klaren Moment haben. Elros bat um Verzeihung. So absurd es in dieser Situation klang, doch er tat es. Elrond war verwirrter und ratloser den je, doch gewährte er freilich die Vergebung. Wofür auch immer, Elros äußerte sich nicht dazu.

Hiernach nahmen sie sich gegenseitig in den Arm, warteten auf das Ende und hofften, dass es möglichst bald und halbwegs schmerzfrei sein würde. Elrond starrte mit leerem Blick vor sich hin, Elros war wahrscheinlich schon bald wieder entschlummert. Ob er jemals wieder aufwachen würde? Elrond wusste weder ein noch aus, weder vor noch zurück. Nur eines wusste er: dass er bis zum Ende für seinen Bruder da sein würde, egal, was es ihn kostete. Auf ihrem gesamten Marsch hatte er den Großteil ihrer ohnehin unzureichenden Verpflegung Elros gegeben und auf seinen Schlaf verzichtet, alles, damit Elros seine Kräfte schonen konnte. Nun zahlte er den Preis für seine Opferbereitschaft, und er zahlte ihn freiwillig.

Wenigstens würden sie Arm in Arm sterben.

  
  


Als Elrond das nächste Mal erwachte, wahrscheinlich aus Hunger, der ihn unermüdlich peinigte (Essen hatten sie mittlerweile überhaupt keines mehr), wurde er Zeuge, dass es Wunder immer wieder und an den unverhofftesten Stellen gab. Elros schlief noch immer in seinen Armen, doch sein Gesicht hatte an Farbe gewonnen und sein Schlaf war friedlich und ruhig. Sollte er gar am Ende doch gegen seine Krankheit gewonnen haben? Welch Segen! Vielleicht würden sie ja doch überleben!

„Elros …“, hauchte er und küsste seinen Bruder auf das Haar. Unendliche Erleichterung durchflutete ihn.

Kurz darauf erwachte aus Erlos, und tatsächlich, es ging ihm besser! Zwar war er noch immer sehr geschwächt, doch von irgendwo her, Elrond wusste nicht wie, hatte er die Kraft nehmen können, gegen die Krankheit zu bestehen und nun auf dem Weg der Genesung zu schreiten. Elrond konnte nicht anders und fiel ihm um den Hals, all seine Freude hinausrufend, dass es von den Berghängen widerhallte.

Dennoch waren sie noch immer nicht aus der Gefahr heraus. Sie fanden den Willen, sich aufzuraffen und weiter nach Osten zu gehen. Als sie einen letzten Blick nach Westen warfen, sahen sie dort endloses Meer, das sich über den Horizont ausbreitete. Beleriand war verschwunden. Ihre alte Heimat vollkommen zerstört. Nur ein schmaler Streifen Ossiriands war verschont geblieben.

Ihre Freude über ihr Überleben hielt sich in Grenzen. Ernüchterung setzte sich in ihren ansonsten schmerzhaft leeren Mägen nieder. Es war ein sehr hoher Preis, den sie für Morgoths Fall hatten zahlen müssen.

Sie wandten sich nach Osten, denn ein anderer Weg stand ihnen nicht offen. Mühsam und am Ende ihrer Kräfte schleppten sie sich aus den Bergen, bis vor ihnen ein weites, wildes Land lag: Mittelerde.

Freude sah anders aus. Sie waren lediglich erleichtert, dass nun wieder ein minimaler Hoffnungsfunke bestand, dass sie überlebten. Blieb nur erneut die Frage nach dem wie. Mittelerde war ihnen völlig fremd, sie hatten nur aus dunklen Geschichten von ihr gehört. Fremdes, unfreundliches Volk sollte hier hausen, wilde Elben und allerlei sonderbares Getier. Sie wussten nicht, was sie erwarten würde. Doch einen Anhaltspunkt hatten sie: Sie waren mit Sicherheit nicht die einzigen, die dem Untergang Beleriands entkommen waren. Also suchten sie nach Spuren von weiteren Flüchtlingen.

Zumindest Elros gewann wieder etwas an Kräften, denn nun erhielt er endlich die Ruhe, die er so dringend benötigte. Elrond sorgte sich, so weit es seine Kräfte erlaubten, um ihn, sodass Elros gut genas, wenn sie beide auch noch immer sehr angeschlagen und geschwächt waren.

Zu ihrer großen Erleichterung fanden die Zwillinge schon bald frische Spuren von einer großen Gruppe von Flüchtlingen und folgten ihnen. Ihre Erleichterung wurde noch größer, als sie sahen, dass es sich um Gil-galad und seine Gefolgschaft handelte und sie rasch bemerkt worden waren. Der Hohe König höchstselbst eilte besorgt zu ihnen.

Als er auf sie zu eilte, entfloh sich den Zwillingen ein unendlich erleichterter Seufzer. Elros erlaubte sich, das erste Mal seit Tagen, vielleicht sogar Wochen, seiner Erschöpfung nachzugeben und bracht zusammen. Elrond war nicht stark genug, ihn zu halten und wäre bei dem Versuch beinahe hinterher gefallen.

Mit noch größerer Besorgnis registrierte dies Gil-galad, ebenso wie er zutiefst erschrocken über die zwei mageren und ausgezehrten Gestalten vor ihm war. Wahrscheinlich dachte er in dem Moment zu Recht, dass sie ihm jeden Augenblick unter der Hand wegsterben konnten. „Was musstet ihr bloß alles durchmachen!“, rief er aus.

„Wenn wir etwas zu Essen und einen warmen Ort erhalten könnten …“, bat Elrond bescheiden.

„Mehr als das!“, versicherte Gil-galad ihnen sogleich. „Einen Arzt und alles, was ihr benötigt! Kommt, ihr musstet genug leiden.“ Vorsichtig, als seien sie aus zerbrechlichem Glas, führte er sie zurück zu seinen Leuten, ließ sofort das Lager aufschlagen und beorderte niemanden geringeren als seinen Leibarzt.

Gil-galad nahm die Peredhil bei sich auf und sorgte sich so gut es nur ging um sie. Auf Rücksicht auf ihre mehr als angeschlagene Gesundheit, ließ er Order erteilen, für mehrere Tage hier zu rasten, bis sie wieder so weit bei Kräften waren, um reisen zu können. Doch ehe es überhaupt dazu kommen konnte, gab er sie in die Hände seines Heilers. Elrond war tatsächlich schon in der Lage, den Elb zu bitten, ihm einige heilkundige Dinge zu zeigen; die Ereignisse der letzten Tage hatten ihm sehr deutlich vor Augen geführt, wie wichtig es war, heilen zu können, und er wollte es unbedingt so perfekt wie möglich beherrschen. Der Heiler packte sie in zwei dicke Decken ein, setzte sie auf behelfsmäßige Pritschen, ehe ein Zelt aufgebaut war und gab ihnen so viel heiße Suppe zu essen, dass es wohl für eine Woche gereicht hätte. Doch sie aßen alles restlos auf, sie hatten ja gar nicht gewusst, wie hungrig sie wirklich waren. Danach sah der Arzt nach Elros, der nun endlich die Behandlung erhielt, die er von Anfang an benötigt hätte. Da indes das Zelt errichtet worden war, schickte der Heiler seine beiden Patienten dort hinein und verordnete ihnen strengste Bettruhe. Sie hätte es auch so oder so freiwillig getan.

Die zwei Betten wurden von den Zwillingen geschickt ignoriert und wie die zwei kleinen Kinder, die sie vor gar nicht mal allzu langer Zeit gewesen waren, verkrochen sie sich unter eine Decke, froh, sich doch noch eine Weile haben zu können.

„Jetzt wird alles gut“, meinte Elrond.

„Und unseren Onkel werden wir auch finden“, fügte Elros an.

Ja, ihren Onkel würden sie gewiss wiederfinden, so groß konnte die Welt nicht sein … Schon kurz darauf waren sie eingeschlafen.

 


End file.
